fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
School Time
Adult Fear Lily was sitting on a chair next to the door, patiently waiting one of her parents to come down from the upper floors, she was rather excited, after all, it is the first day of school to her. Lamia thought it would be best to send her to school, considering home schooling might not be working well enough, and the fact she needs to make some friends, so she was enrolled into a school in Cedar, the closest place Lamia could find, of course, it was Nyx who enrolled her, considering Lamia herself would be recognized and arrested. Lamia ran down the stairs holding a black bag pack, running towards Lily and stopping next to her "Alright, I packed everything you need. Food, useful books you'll use, useless books you'll never use but have to have them with you for some reason, more food, notebooks and some pencils and sharpeners. Just don't bite the pencils by accident" Lamia said to Lily, sounding rather worried and concerned for her daughter. Lily wore the bag on her back, smiling in excitement "Are we going now? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Lily was hopping up and down in excitement, as Amon appeared next to the door, immediately turning to face Lily. "Sorry I'm late! Should we get goin'? Is she ready?" Amon asked as Lamia patted his shoulders. "Don't get lost in the woods now" She calmly said. "Hmm...what is this? The child is leaving? Could it be? They are abandoning and sending their children to survive on their own?! Insolent humans! Do not copy our methods of survival!" ''Noma thought to himself, but all that was heard by everyone were tiny barks and growls coming from him. "Why can't I take Noma with me, mommy?" Lily asked Lamia, appearing rather sad she has to leave her pet behind. "School doesn't allow animals, but don't worry, we'll watch over him" Lamia said, reassuring Lily "'cides, he's too tiny and you might lose him" ''"How dare you call me tiny, woman! I'll have you know, one day I will grow to such height, you will bow to me in respe-....Do I smell meat? Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat!" ''Noma quickly ran to the kitchen, smelling the delicious meat from the fridge, trying to open it but failing ''"Damn you! You humans and your clever tactics of blocking me from my meal" ''Noma thought to himself in irritation. "Ah, Noma's hungry. Alright, Amon, take Lily to school, I'll feed Noma" Lamia told Amon, who nodded in reply and held Lily's hand as he teleported. Lamia openned the fridge, pulling out a large steak and putting it on a plate "Ya like it raw, boy?" Lamia asked Noma. ''"Oh, I do not care for the meat's condition, as long as I can bite it, I'll bite and enjoy every moment of it! Now hand it over!" ''Noma thought to himself, sticking his tongue out in hunger and barking to Lamia. "Alright, boy, here you go" Lamia put down the plate next to Noma, who immediately began eating the steak. ''"Such wonders in life do exist! You may be spared, woman" ''Noma thought to himself, as he was eating. "Ya know, boy, I kinda disagreed to this whole...school thing" Lamia sat on a chair close to Noma and the kitchen as she began to speak "To be honest, I'm kinda worried really, worried of bullies, stress and all that usual stuff, but I guess I'm just not ready to see my daughter only several hours after the morning..." Lamia sighed, resting her head on her hand. ''"....Damn, human, why are you telling me this?" Noma thought to himself, as he continued eating "After all, it's not like I care about either of you....". "If you're that worried, why not go watch over her?" Nyx said, having been resting on the sofa in the lobby the entire time "You can go there and watch over her, I think it's allowed, and when I ask people if they knew who you are, they all just shook their heads. I guess your not as infamous as you think" Nyx continued to speak "You can also apply for a job there if you want". "...." Lamia was silent, as she then looked at Noma "Hey, Noma, ever thought of being a security dog?" Lamia asked Noma, who suddenly froze as he swallowed the meat that was in his mouth. "Woman, I am a wolf, and please do not drag me with you...." Noma thought to himself, as Amon teleported back in. "Alright, I sent her off to school, she should be fi-...." "Amon! We're going to school!" Lamia interrupted Amon, as they stared at each other in awkward silence. "....What did you tell her?" Amon said, looking over at Nyx who simply looked away, while sticking her tongue out in a cheery manner. Meanwhile, Lily walked into the school through the gates. The school appeared like any other school, it was large and expansive, as kids from the ages of 10 to 14 were in the front playground. Lily walked in as she was greeted by the principal. "So....why are we doing this again?" Amon asked Lamia, hiding in the bushes with her. "To watch over our daughter, god knows there might be bullies in this school" Lamia replied to Amon. "Yeah, but even so, can't we just...ask the teachers if anything happens? I mean, Nyx said, we're not really known in Cedar" Amon said to Lamia. "Why did you bring me with you?" Noma thought to himself, climbing on top of Lamia's right shoulder. "Oh, Noma, I thought we lost you" Lamai said bluntly to Noma. "....Damn you! Do you think I would fall behind so easily?! Fool! I can simply walk the entire wa- Okay, maybe not, my feet kinda hurt...carry me?" Noma looked into Lamia with his large, puppy eyes, as Lamia couldn't help but go "awww" at the sight of that. "...Oh, I'm sorry, look, I'll get ya a big steak after this, promise" Lamia said to Noma, as he appeared to be happy, shaking his tail to the sides. Teacher Napper A few minutes have passed, and all the students went inside into class. "Alright, it's clear, let's go" Lamia said to Amon, as they walked out of the bushes "Now, teleport us inside, just make sure we're not seen". "Okay, as much as I would love to sneak into school, I really think we should think rationally, I mean, Lily could be kicked ou-...." Amon stopped before he finished, as if he realized something "Lamia, are you really here just to watch over Lily?" Amon asked Lamia. "Just take us in, already, we'll talk later" Lamia replied to Amon halfheartedly. Amon sighed, as he grabbed Lamia while Noma was still on her shoulder, and teleported behind the school building. "Alright, we'll wait here for someone to come over and...." Suddenly a two voices were heard, a man and a woman walking by. "I'm telling you, the kids are gonna love this trip" The man said to the woman, holding books in his hands as he continued walking. "I don't know...a week long trip sounds too much for their age" The woman replied, appearing rather concerned. "Oh, what's the worst that can happe-....?" Suddenly, the man was interrupted as both him and the woman were captured by Amon and Lamia, later tied up together in a closet. "Don't worry now, we'll let ya out soon" Lamia said to the two teachers, closing the door behind them "I'll leave it open so they would be found later" "Why did we do that again?" Amon asked Lamia. "We're gonna take their places of course! You and me are gonna be teachers now. Let's see...." Lamia replied, and looked at their wallets "Let's see....one is a Gym teacher, the other's math....You take the gym" Lamia said, giving Amon the man's wallet. "Wait, why are we doing this?" Amon asked Lamia "Watch over our daughter, dammit, that and just having fun screwing over the rules" Lamia said. "I don't think this will end well...for anyone" Amon said, appearing concerned. "Oh damn, class is in 10 minutes, better hurry up, teach" Lamia said, quickly running away, before Amon could stop her. "Ugh...so, where's the gym class?" Amon asked, looking at the paper in his hand. "It's not far, I'll tell you the way" Beast replied to Amon. Meanwhile, Lily sat in class next to a window, looking calm as she listened during class, sighing as she then turned to look outside the window "I'm worried....and lonely..." ''Lily thought to herself. Teaching Failure In a large field, resembling a small stadium, Amon stood, having changed his attire slightly, wearing a blue jacket instead of his black one and having a whistle around his neck. ''"What am I even doing?" Amon asked himself, as kids, appearing around their teens, looked at him. "So..no one's gonna be asking me about my....face?" Amon asked. "No, not really, not the weirdest thing that happened to us, really" One of the students replied. "Oh, alright then...I, uh, I am your substitued for the day and...well, what do you guys usually do?" "We just play soccer or run around, not much" Another student replied, this time a girl. "I see....well, play soccer then, I don't really have anything to teach ya...so...yeah" Amon said, feeling rather embarrased, as he sat down and the students began playing. "Don't you have to do anything? Like, look for Lily?" Beast asked Amon. "Well, Lamia told me to just...do my part as a teacher, for some reason, so...yeah, I got nothin'" Amon replied, sighing. "Who are you talking to?" One of the students asked Amon, having overheard him. "Ah! No one! Just me...here...alone..." Amon said, startled, not expecting the student. "Aren't you going to keep a watch on us?" "Ah...yeah, I am..." Amon replied, looking at the students, or Beast did, considering Amon's blindness "Wonder how Lamia's doing...." Amon thought to himself. "A'right, kids, listen up, I ain't sayin' it twice. Until your other teacher comes back from her...."holiday", I'mma be teachin' you math, the basics, then the hard part, then maybe the harder parts, ya go it?" Lamia said to the class, everyone appearing to be 13 or younger. None of the students replied, simply watched and stayed quiet. "Alright, open up pages.....uh...I don't have the book....huh, shit" Lamia said, looking at the students in silence "Alright, change of plans, no class, you can all run amock. Peace!" Lamia said, walking outside the class and leaving the students. "Okay, time to look for Lily...I'm comin' sweety!" Lamia said, beginning to run in the halls. "I'm sure she's doing fine" Amon said to himself. "Amon! Quick! Hide!" Beast suddenly shouted, as Amon teleported behind the audience seats. "What is it?!" Amon asked. "It's John, you know, the White Knight guy" Beast replied to Amon. "What?! Here?! Why?!" "Well, not here, but he's walking by...he looked like he was going to look this way" "Clad in armor and everything?" "Yeah" Amon peeked out, as Beast saw the White Knight walk by the streets, holding what appears to be a present. As Amon teleported further away. "We can't stay here then, we better go find Lamia and fast" Amon said, teleporting quickly away. Doggy Meanwhile, Noma was walking around the halls, lost, as he fell off Lamia's shoulder "Damn, that human, losing me in all this mess....I would run away, but she did promise me that steak..." ''Noma thought to himself, as the bell ring startled him, quickly running under the lockers and hiding as the halls were stormed by many students, and among these student, he saw Lily walking with her head down. ''"Hmm? The girl seems to be down...Bah! Why do I concern myself with her? I do not care of he-..." "Noma?" Noma froze as he saw Lily looking at him, as she suddenly smiled widely, grabbing Noma from under the lockers and immediately hugging him "Noma! You came to school to see me!" Lily cheerfully shouted, as Noma appeared bothered by her embrace. "I've been found out! Plan failed! Abort! Abo- Oh wait, I wanted to go to her home...." "Ah! A puppy!" One of the student said, noticing Noma in Lily's arms "Can I carry him?" The female student asked. "I don't know, Noma isn't used to strangers yet...he might bite" Lily replied to the student, suddenly her face becoming calm, and no longer smiling. "Do not decide what I will and will not do, child! Though, I don't want to be touched by this child...." Noma thought to himself. Lily walked outside, sitting on a bench in the playground with Noma sitting next to her, as she openned her bag and took out her lunchbox "Here, Noma" Lily gave Noma a piece of her lunch, a sandwhich with bacon in it, not a common thing to have, but the best Lamia could make. "Pig meat! The food of the heavens! I have been blessed!" Noma began eating the sandwhich in absolute joy, as the two were approached by a group of kids. "So, having fun with you-...?" "Stop" Lily said, interrupting the student at the front of the group "I know what your deal is, you think I didn't want to give your girlfriend my puppy because I'm selfish, no?" Lily asked the student, appearing once again calm, but also having a resemblance to her mother's usual deadpan expression. "Well....ye-..." "Then you can just go tell her now, Noma is not used to strangers, he might bite you, and if he does, you might drop him, and you might be hurt, so, either way, someone'll be hurt, and I don't want that" Lily said, once again interrupting the student. "Why yo-..." Suddenly, Noma began growling at the students, barking at them, despite making an adorable sound a puppy would make, appearing unthreatening. The student grinned as he grabbed Noma and lifted him up "Hey, don't touch him!" Lily yelled at the student. "Why? He'll bit-...?" "Fuck you!" ''Noma managed to release himself from the student grip by shaking himself around, falling on the ground and biting the student's leg ''"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!' Fuck you!' Noma furiously bit the boy's ankle, until Lily pulled him away, as the boy fell on the ground bleeding. "Lily!" Amon appeared, teleporting behind her and seeing the bleeding boy, and Noma's jaws and teeth covered in blood "...What happened?". "Daddy, I didn't...mean to..." Lily said, her voice shaking. "Damn...." Amon said, grabbing the boy and Lily as he teleported into the school "Where's the nurse's room?" Amon asked the boy, who pointed at the door next to him, as Amon teleported inside, holding the boy in his arms and putting him on a bed. The nurse saw the injured boy and ran towards him "What happened?!" The nurse yelled in shock. "A dog came in and bit him, he's bitten badly, can you take care of him?" Amon asked the nurse. "Of course, I can! It's my job!" The nurse replied, as Amon teleported outside, grabbing a shaking Lily as he saw Lamia running towards them. "Lily! Amon! I found you!" Lamia said, smiling as she stopped, next to them, but her smile quickly faded as she saw Lily crying and holding Noma while shaking, and noticing the blood on Noma "...Amo-...?" "We have to leave, now" Amon said, interrupting Lamia, as he grabbed her and Lily, teleporting away. Not All That Bad Later at night, Lily held Noma in her arms, after the blood was whiped clean off of him, blankly staring at the TV screen next to Nyx. "I...I feel like I've done a mistake...." Noma thought to himself, appearing sad as he looked at Lily's expression. "What happened, kid?" Nyx asked Lily, but Lily stayed quite, simply tightening her grip on Noma "Sorry, shouldn't have asked..." Lamia sat next to Lily, patting her head "Everything okay, sweety?" Lamia asked Lily, as Lily looked at her. "Mommy, can I stay at home...?" Lily asked her mother, in a weak tone. ".....Lily, I know it was harsh but...." Lamia tried to find an answer, but she herself didn't want Lily to go anymore, especially her concern about her before. "It's okay, you don't have to" Amon said, appearing behind them "You don't have to go to school anymore, after something like that, things will only get worse for you. Stay home with us, we'll teach you everything you need to know, and you can play with the kids in town" Amon said to Lily. "Yeah...Amon's right, after all, this town accepts us...." Lamia said, agreeing with Amon. Lily smiled, as her grip on Noma loosened "Thanks...mama...papa..." Lily said, resting herself against Lamia, closing her eyes and falling asleep with a smile. "...This...warmth...." Noma thought to himself, as he also began to fall asleep in Lily's arms'' "Maybe...this family isn't all that bad..."'' Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice